


Home Alone (for the Holidays)

by MicheTS



Series: Carmilla Karnstein Vigilante of Styria City (Batmilla AU) [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Merry Smutmas, My gift to you at the end of this terrible year, Smut, nothing but porn, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: Laura comes home from an exhausting day of Christmas shopping to find Carmilla has emptied Karnstein Manor and gifted them both with the opportunity of some time alone.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Carmilla Karnstein Vigilante of Styria City (Batmilla AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Home Alone (for the Holidays)

**Author's Note:**

> As a sincere THANK YOU to everyone who read and enjoyed the nonsense I have written for this AU, I gift you nothing but smut. I was gonna save it til next week to post, but it's finished so you may as well have it now. Happy Smutmas folks. A holiday we can all get behind. Or in front of.

Laura came stumbling through the door of her and Carmilla’s bedroom, her arms laden with shopping bags stuffed to the brim with Christmas presents. She dumped the bags and huffed her hair out of her face. Styria City was wild with Christmas shoppers and Laura really did think she was going to have to physically fight someone on at least two separate occasions. She’d had more polite encounters with people she had arrested than some of the general public she’d encountered today.

Unwrapping her scarf from round her neck, Laura smiled fondly at her girlfriend who was draped over the armchair by the window, a book propped open in her lap. It never ceased to amaze Laura that Carmilla could not sit in a chair properly if her life depended on it. She was slumped lazily, one leg hanging over the arm of the chair, the other bent at the knee, her foot resting on the edge of the seat.

“You have that beautiful library downstairs and you spend half your spare time reading up here.” Laura said as she took off her coat and hung it in the closet. She toed off her boots and warmed herself by the fireplace, because of course there were fireplaces in the bedrooms at Karnstein Manor.

Carmilla peeked over the top of her book, “People bother me in the library.”

People were bothering Carmilla a lot at home recently, Laura thought. She wondered if it was maybe time they got a little place of their own, away from the bustle of the Karnstein estate. Which seemed silly when Laura had just moved in and she’d given up her own apartment, but maybe they needed something with a little more privacy that was just theirs. Not hers, not Carmilla’s. Theirs. Something to suggest maybe, after the holidays,

“Talking of people, it’s conspicuously quiet in this house tonight.”

“Is it now?” Carmilla continued to pretend that she was engrossed in what she was reading. In reality she had spent the last hour reading the same paragraph and watching the snow fall gently outside their bedroom window. She had been desperate for Laura to come home, too distracted by the plan she had set in motion when she’d ushered the last occupant of the manor out the door with a cheery, ‘If you come back before midnight I will gut you and use your innards as tree decorations’. It had been Will, so the threat largely fell on deaf ears, but she hoped he would at least stay out for a couple of hours.

“One might think,” Laura began as she turned away from the fire and took a few steps to stand in front of Carmilla, “that someone possibly asked everyone to pop out for the evening.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla hummed as she marked her place in her book and shut it, “one might.” She swung her leg off the arm of the chair and sat up. For the first time since Laura had entered the room Carmilla looked at her directly.

Laura let out a small gasp at the dark, hungry look in Carmilla’s eyes, “Hey,” Laura said softly as she moved forward, stepping in between Carmilla’s legs.

“Hey,” Carmilla replied. She wrapped her arms lazily around Laura’s waist and licked her lips.

Laura played with the collar of Carmilla’s red and black flannel shirt, “Are we alone tonight?” She whispered, afraid that if she raised her voice any louder it would crack and betray just how exactly turned on she was at the thought of some time alone with Carmilla with zero chance of interruption.

Carmilla nodded slowly in the affirmative as she squeezed Laura’s hip. She slowly trailed her hand up from Laura’s waist before fisting it in the front of Laura’s shirt and tugging her down into a searing kiss. When they pulled apart for air Carmilla drawled,

“What do you need Laura?”

Laura took a sharp breath through her nose and tried to stop her heart hammering so damn hard, “Less clothes.” She said without thinking, nodding as if it was the most genius idea she had ever had.

Smirking hungrily, Carmilla stood and roughly yanked Laura’s shirt from her jeans. Laura shivered and huffed out a small breath of frustration as Carmilla took her sweet time with the buttons. Carmilla deliberately held Laura almost at arm’s length, keeping her lips maddeningly out of reach. When Carmilla had the audacity to chuckle at her frustration and somehow slowed down on the last two buttons, Laura growled and pulled her into another kiss. Carmilla moaned, the tug of war for who would lead was her favourite part of foreplay.

Laura whimpered as Carmilla’s hands finally met her skin, tickling up her sides, brushing past her breasts teasingly, and finally nudging the offending shirt off her shoulders to the floor. Laura pressed forward eagerly only to whine in disappointment when she realised Carmilla was still wearing entirely too many clothes.

Carmilla broke their frantic kissing to shrug off her own shirt. She hastily stepped back out of Laura’s immediate space, pulling her t-shirt over her head. Carmilla smiled into the fabric when she heard, rather than saw, Laura moan at the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Once Carmilla was free of her t-shirt, their lips crashed together again. Laura slipped her hand down to the button of Carmilla’s jeans and with a wicked smirk, she popped it open. It was only as Laura sank to her knees, running her hands over Carmilla’s ass as she pushed the jeans and underwear down off her hips, that Carmilla began to realise she’d lost control of the situation. When Laura nudged her nose against the front of Carmilla’s curls and breathily sighed, “I wanna taste you so bad.” Carmilla knew her plans would have to wait. She supposed she could live with that.

Laura gathered every bit of restraint she had and stood. She placed her palms firmly on Carmilla’s shoulders and urged her back down into the armchair. Carmilla let her head fall back and moaned as Laura hooked her hands under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the chair. It briefly occurred to Carmilla that the armchair was going to need to be reupholstered after this. She was soaking, almost dripping even. At the very least it was going to need a deep steam cleaning. All thoughts of upholstery flew out her mind, however, when Laura stepped back, her hand hovering over the button of her own jeans and stuttered, 

“O-open your legs.”

Carmilla’s thighs trembled and her knees squeezed together as she fought her base instinct to obey Laura’s command, “Take off your pants first Cutie.” It was a challenge. The last vestige of control Carmilla currently had.

Slowly shaking her head no, Laura bit her lip and popped open the button of her jeans, she leisurely slid down the zipper before stopping, “Open your legs.” She demanded again, this time with more confidence.

Biting back a moan, Carmilla squirmed on the edge of the chair. This time her base instincts won out and she spread her legs wide, obeying Laura. She wanted to be a good girl, after all, and give her love what she demanded. Laura gasped and bit the pad of her thumb, Christ, Carmilla was beautiful. And wet. And waiting for her to touch her. Laura smirked as an idea came to her,

“Touch yourself.”

Carmilla looked at Laura wantonly and managed to choke out, “That wasn’t the deal-Sweetheart.” She squirmed again, really starting to struggle with the lack of friction happening in-between her legs right now. Also had it gotten really hot in here in the last ten minutes. Carmilla felt like she was burning up. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she didn’t look as desperate as she was beginning to feel.

“Look at me Carm.”

Carmilla opened her eyes. Laura had turned and was stood with her back to her. 

Laura looked over her shoulder to ensure Carmilla was paying attention before unhooking her bra and discarding it. Carmilla’s mouth went dry when she realised what was going to happen next. Laura’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants and she bent at the waist slightly. Then she slowly, oh so slowly, shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, ensuring Carmilla had an absolutely delectable view of her ass.

Carmilla really didn’t have to be told twice this time, her right hand slid down her abdomen and between her legs. She let out a groan of relief and her hips jerked up at the first lazy circle of her fingertips around her clit.

Laura knew that groan and knew it well, she turned to take in the sight of Carmilla gently playing with herself and couldn’t stop the low and breathy murmur of, “Oh crap,” that slipped from her lips. Laura fell to her knees and nuzzled Carmilla’s inner thigh, knocking her hand out the way. There were zero complaints from Carmilla, who just laughed, carefree and playful, at Laura’s sudden impatience and ran her fingers through Laura’s hair. Her hips began thrusting subtly to meet the lips and tongue that suddenly seemed intent on licking and sucking her into oblivion.

Once her initial desire to taste Carmilla had been sated, Laura forced herself to slow down. She gave Carmilla’s cunt one last, long lick and came up for air. Before Carmilla could protest about the loss of contact, Laura slowly slid a finger deep inside her.

Carmilla hissed, her muscles clenching around Laura’s finger, “Fuck,” she panted, her fingers gripping the arms of the chair so hard it fleetingly occurred to her the chair may need new arms after this as well as a reupholster.

Laura took the sound of splintering wood as all the encouragement she needed and inserted another finger. After a few teasing thrusts, she leant down and took Carmilla into her mouth again. Carmilla looked to the ceiling and braced herself for what she knew was coming, Laura curled her fingers just so and Carmilla let out a moan so filthy she was glad she’d managed to empty the house for the evening. Carmilla arched off the chair and lowered her eyes to watch in utter bliss as Laura’s head bobbed between her legs.

Looking up to lock eyes with Carmilla, Laura hummed low and happy. She reached up to tangle her free hand with Carmilla’s, reveling in the little gasps and high pitched, broken moans she was pulling from her girlfriend with every lick of her tongue, every thrust and twist of her fingers.

Carmilla’s head dropped back as their fingers interlocked and a chant of “Lauralauralaura,” fell from her lips as she felt herself begin to tighten around Laura’s fingers. Laura sucked harder, pumped her fingers faster, a moan vibrating against Carmilla’s cunt as Carmilla let go and clenched around Laura’s fingers one last time. Carmilla stilled, puffing out a satisfied breath and letting her full weight relax onto the chair. Blinking, Carmilla came back to the world with a pleased chuckle bubbling from her chest.

Laura placed a gentle kiss to Carmilla’s thigh and removed her fingers slowly. Carmilla groaned and reached clumsily to pull Laura up onto her lap. She kissed Laura then, their tongues sliding against one another lazily. Laura pulled away and pressed her mouth to Carmilla’s cheek,

“I get the feeling you had other plans for this evening.” She husked into Carmilla’s ear. 

Carmilla shuddered, “I did, Sweetheart. I’m going to need a moment though.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and held her close.

“Take your time Ladykiller.” Laura said softly as she snuggled against Carmilla’s chest, “Maybe you could give me a preview of the coming attractions whilst you gather your wits about you.”

Carmilla hummed as she drew lazy patterns on Laura’s bare back with her fingertips, “My wits are perfectly gathered I’ll have you know. It’s my legs I don’t quite trust yet.”

“And the bed is just so far,” Laura teased.

Carmilla scoffed, placing her finger under Laura’s chin and tipping it upwards so she could look her in the eye, “Laura Hollis, are you asking me to take you to bed?” She said with all the mock surprise and chaste innocence she could muster, stinking of sex in her post orgasm bliss.

“No,” Laura replied leaning in, her lips ghosting over Carmilla’s, “I’m asking you to tell me what you wanted to do so badly that you chased everyone else out of the house tonight.”

“I thought,” Carmilla smirked as she sat up and helped Laura to straddle her lap, “that we could do that thing that makes you scream so loud that we got noise complaints the last time we did it.”

Laura couldn’t stop the blush that spread across her face, “Oh. That.” She smiled coyly, “That would be nice.” Laura cringed at her choice of adjective. Way to go Hollis, you were doing so well with the talking as well.

“Nice?” Carmilla chuckled as she captured Laura’s lips again, she gave Laura’s ass a squeeze before scooting them to the edge of the chair. She situated her hands at the back of Laura’s thighs and stood. Laura broke the kiss as she gave a surprised little yelp, locking her arms round Carmilla’s neck, her legs round her waist,

“I’m not sure I was going for nice, Cupcake, but I’m sure I can make it happen.” Carmilla drawled before crossing the short distance to the bed and throwing Laura onto the mattress a little harder than was probably necessary.

Laura giggled as she bounced against the mattress. She watched in eager anticipation as Carmilla opened a particular drawer. It could only mean one thing. Laura grinned from ear to ear as Carmilla made a show of first pulling out the harness and second the dildo that went along with it, “You don’t have to be nice.” Laura said, biting her lip.

Carmilla cocked her eyebrow and smirked as she stepped into the harness, “Is that so, Cutie?”

“You just have to come here,” Laura pushed herself on to her knees and paused at the edge of the bed. She reached for Carmilla, tugging her forward by the waistband of the harness. Laura trailed her fingers up Carmilla’s stomach and back down, grazing the dildo hanging between her legs.

Their lips met in a slow, bruising kiss that left Carmilla gasping for air, “Do you need any—”

Laura kissed her again hard.

“Laura,” Carmilla mumbled against her lips, “I’m trying to ask you if you want any—”

“You tell me.” Laura panted into Carmilla’s mouth, taking her hand and guiding it between her legs.

Carmilla sighed as she rested her forehead against Laura’s. Laura was so hot and wet against her fingers. The answer was a definite no, she didn’t need any extra lubrication. Carmilla leisurely slipped a finger inside, groaning at how easily Laura accepted her. She pumped the finger, crooking it just so, patiently working Laura up. Flicking her gaze downwards and adding a second finger, Carmilla watched as she disappeared to the knuckle before pulling back out and re-entering, getting Laura prepared for the stretch of the dildo.

The strap on brushed against Laura’s hip and she let out a shaky breath in expectation of what was to come. When Carmilla drew her fingers out again, Laura kissed Carmilla more sweetly this time, if still a little desperate. She moved fully on to her back and gently took Carmilla with her, an invitation and confirmation that she was ready to get this show on the road.

Carmilla hovered over Laura and smiled dopily. It still wowed her that she got to do this. Laura Hollis loved her and she got to do all manner of filthy things that made her curse and scream her name. Carmilla kissed Laura softly, guiding the dildo in slowly, she smirked wolfishly as Laura gasped a few choice expletives into her mouth.

“Ready, Cutie?” Carmilla whispered when their hips were flush.

“Always.” Laura managed to groan, her head swimming. Holy crap, was the only thought Laura could process completely. She could feel Carmilla filling what felt like every part of her. Laura felt so completely full she wasn’t sure how long she would last when Carmilla actually started moving.

Carmilla locked eyes with Laura and started with slow, measured thrusts. Laura gripped tight to Carmilla’s back as muttered curses began falling from her lips. Carmilla pushed herself up on to her arms for leverage and picked up the pace a little with her hips. Laura’s rhythm stuttered and she grunted in mild frustration, something about this angle wasn’t working for her.

“You ok, Sweetheart?” Carmilla asked checking in.

“Yeah,” Laura panted, “I mean no.”

Carmilla stilled her hips instantly, concern creasing her brow.

Laura kissed her quickly and reassuringly, “Can we just?” She slipped the dildo out and flipped Carmilla on to her back. Laura smirked as Carmilla blinked up at her confused, “You were being too _nice_.” She teased as she lined herself up over the shaft of the dildo and sank down with a moan of relief.

Carmilla lay speechless for a moment as she realised that Laura, had once again, taken control of the situation that night. Hell, who was she to refuse the woman she loved something she wanted. Carmilla stared on adoringly as she watched Laura’s pace increase, bobbing up and down, hips swirling in little circles, grinding against the length of the dildo. Laura was working to a frantic rhythm, a guttural moan starting from her diaphragm and erupting from her throat. She could feel herself getting close, starting to meet more and more resistance each time she moved to sink back down on Carmilla’s shaft.

It was at this juncture Carmilla shook herself from the reverie she had been in watching Laura’s hypnotic performance. Suddenly, she remembered she could, in fact, be an active participant rather than a spectator in the events currently taking place in their bedroom. Carmilla began by jogging her hips a little, quickly picking up Laura’s rhythm. She moved her hands from Laura’s waist to her ass and began to yank Laura down in time with her thrusts. A garbled cry of what sounded like Carmilla’s name and the word fuck said repeatedly fell from Laura’s lips. As a blush began to bloom across Laura’s chest and the movement of her hips began to stutter, Carmilla saw her opportunity. 

Laura raised herself up, intent on all but impaling herself on Carmilla’s length when suddenly she found herself...stuck, “Wha’ the fu...” she looked down to see Carmilla’s stronger than average hands holding her hips just above the tip of the dildo. Laura tried to push down again, Carmilla held her infuriatingly still. She whined as Carmilla cocked a stupid, sexy, eyebrow and slid the tip of the dildo teasingly against her clit.

Keeping a hold of her hips, Carmilla slid out from underneath Laura and up on to her knees. Shuffling into place behind Laura, Carmilla nudged Laura's legs open and slid a hand up her back, pushing as she reached Laura's shoulder blades, encouraging her down on to all fours. Laura groaned as she settled her forehead on her arm and couldn’t stop herself from wiggling her ass in the air a little in anticipation of what she knew was about to happen.

Carmilla smirked as she draped herself across Laura, her front pressed flush to her back, “I’ll show you nice.” Carmilla growled in Laura’s ear before pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder.

Laura shuddered and gave a high pitched keen as she felt teeth sink lightly into her skin, Carmilla’s nails trailing sharply down her back and across her ass. Another loud moan was muffled by the mattress as Carmilla’s hand slid between Laura’s legs and promptly began circling her clit.

Loath as she was to leave the skin to skin contact, Carmilla sat up and with her free hand, she guided the tip of the dildo to Laura’s entrance. She pushed it in just a fraction and grinned proudly at Laura’s strangled gasp of,

“OhfuckCarmillaplease.”

Carmilla continued lazily circling Laura’s clit, refusing to move, drawing a sharp breath through her nose as she watched Laura push her hips backwards in an attempt to pull the dildo deeper into her cunt. When Laura started to whine and beg breathlessly, Carmilla took pity on her and began to move in short, shallow, teasing thrusts.

Laura gritted her teeth, “Carmilla, I swear to—”, her admonishment choked off into a filthy moan as Carmilla wrapped Laura’s hair round her fist and pulled back harshly.

“You’ll swear to no one, Cutie.” Carmilla bit back with a grunt as she finally pushed the shaft all the way in, “Unless it’s me.

Once she was flush with Laura’s ass, Carmilla let her grip on Laura’s hair loosen slightly. Carmilla looked down, a flood of heat gushing between her own legs as she watched the wet and shiny dildo slip out and back in with ease. Laura’s whimpered, sincere “Please Carm.”, was the final encouragement Carmilla needed to pick up the pace. She settled into a steady rhythm, her hands on Laura’s hips dictating the force of each thrust, pushing in and pulling out until Laura was crying out hoarsely.

When Carmilla started to meet resistance, she doubled her efforts, a hand slipping back round to find Laura’s clit again. Laura’s thighs began to shake and she cried out with each swipe of Carmilla’s fingers. It only took a few more spirited thrusts before Laura collapsed completely, moaning into the pillow, coming harder than she thought she may have come in her entire life.

Laura’s wasn’t sure when or how, but when she started seeing their bedroom ceiling opposed to stars, she realised she was laying on her back panting. She pawed blindly at the bed beside her. Not finding Carmilla, Laura turned and saw her love was already stood at the side of the bed, slipping the harness down her legs.

“All those—,” Laura was still panting, “those times—” she tried again. “Broke,” She huffed the solitary word, giving up on trying to form a sentence. Carmilla had definitely broken her this time.

Carmilla gave a throaty laugh as she climbed back into bed and placed a bunch of silly and ridiculous kisses to Laura’s face, “You broke yourself, Cupcake, I was being too _nice_.”

Laura giggled and swatted weakly against the continuing onslaught of sloppy kisses, “Would you accept a, I’m sorry for what I said when I was horny and impatient?”

Carmilla paused her assault and acted like it was a tough decision to make, “I mean, I can think of ways you can make it up to me.”

“Is that so?” Laura leaned up on her elbow and dragged Carmilla into a lazy kiss.

“Hmmm,” Carmilla hummed, “Glass of water and round two?” She asked hopefully.

“Only if I don’t have to get the water.”

Carmilla groaned and rolled out of bed again, “Still killing me, Hollis.” She laughed as she padded to the bathroom to fetch some much needed hydration.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a brief idea currently rumbling round my noggin for another part to this AU but I'm not sure if it's a full 40k idea quite yet. Would love to hear what direction all y'all think this thing could take. I love to hear from you. Plot bunnies welcome.
> 
> Stay awesome.


End file.
